


Walking the Dog

by Girlwithgoggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing Castiel, Blushing Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Domestic, First Meetings, Human Castiel, M/M, Sam Has a Dog, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithgoggles/pseuds/Girlwithgoggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to walk Sam's dog and isn't having a great time, until he meets someone in the park...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking the Dog

"Sammy come on, I let you get this dumb dog because I thought you would take care of it!"

"I do Dean," Sam glares at Dean as he leans out of his study in the apartment they share.

"That means walks too, you know that right?" Dean glances down at the Berger Picard sitting at his feet and crinkles his nose. He let Sam get 'Rory' because he knew the his brother had wanted a dog forever and he knew Sam was responsible enough. 

It wasn't like Dean doesn't like the dog, it's just that he ends up feeding her most of the time. Sam will do everything else; the walking, the cleaning, the playing, but every time Rory starts whining, it is Dean who has to get on his hands and knees and get slobbered on while pouring putrid smelling kibble into a small, plastic bowl. 

So when Sam asked him to walk Rory that night because he had to study, Dean was less than willing. But since Sam is the one who actually has a future, Dean knew he would loose this fight.

Sam gives Dean another long stare and is about to retort when Dean sighs and bends down to pick up the leash.

"Fine, But this is the only time I walk her, got it?"

Sam nods quickly, "It might be fun! You never know," but ducks back into the piles of papers that surround his desk to hide from Dean's glare.

-_-_-_-_-

"Stupid cold, stupid dog, why do you get a built in coat," Dean mumbles to himself as he walks through the large park a couple blocks away from their apartment.

Rory stops walking abruptly and Dean almost trips over Rory as her head is held high in the air, the leash flies out of Dean's hands and lands on the ground.

"What is it now, you gotta take another dump," Dean groans and picks up the leash from where it had landed.

But before he can get a proper hold of it with his cold, stiff hands, Rory barks and goes running into a group of trees and into the night.

Dean let his head fall back and groans loudly into the night.

"Great, this is just what I needed tonight, lose the damn dog, great job Winchester. Can't even take care of a stupid animal," Dean hikes into the woods where Rory had run to and pushs branches out of the way as he goes.

It is getting dark and the street lights had been on for a while. Dean is going to be out here all night if he couldn't find her and Sam is going to kill him. Just thinking about having to go home without the dog made Dean shiver.

Suddenly Dean hears a small bark and he breaks through the trees to find himself on another track. A street light illuminates the path in front of him and the man that is bent down beside Rory, stroking her head.

"Hey," Dean walks across the small field and onto the track; over to where the man is.

As soon as Dean speaks the man stands slowly, holding onto Rory's leash as he goes and Dean is thankful for it, just incase she decides to bolt again.

"Is she yours," the man asks but Dean isn't paying attention, he is staring at the man in front of him, illuminated by the street light, like some heavenly beams shining down on… on,

On a man with impossibly blue eyes and wild brown hair; he has day old stubble speckled over his face and around cupid bow lips that are slightly parted. He is wearing a nice suit with a blue tie that is on backwards and Dean can't help the desire to reach out and fix it. Overtop of the suit he wears a tan trench coat that, despite the fact it is dirty and old looking, seems to bring the whole look together. And the look is gorgeous.

Dean snaps back when the mans mouth starts moving again.

"I love dogs, don't you? She's very beautiful, what's her name?"

Dean doesn't mention that it isn't technically his dog, or the fact that he has been mostly complaining about taking her for this walk the whole time, he just lets a breathy word escape his lips.

"Rory."

"Rory? That's a good name," the man walks forward and Dean stands still until the man is a little closer than what should technically be normal personal space, but Dean doesn't mind. He does however shake himself out of his stupor.

"It is good isn't it, thanks by the way…" He takes the leash and hesitates, not knowing the mans name.

"Castiel, my name is Castiel. Nice to meet you," Castiel sticks out his hand for Dean to shake and Dean grasps it firmly.

"I'm Dean, nice to meet you too!" Castiel smiles and there is some colour in his cheeks.

There is an awkward pause, where neither of them say anything but neither of them make any attempts to leave. Finally Castiel speaks.

"Can I walk with you and Rory, if that's alright?"

"Y-yeah that's fine," Dean walks down the path and Castiel follows beside him. They fall into stride beside each other and start tentative conversation. However, as soon as they start, they can't stop chatting and it all becomes very comfortable.

They talk about everything from house prices to what their favourite shows are. Dean is horrified to discover that Castiel had never seen classic Star Trek, or listened to any good music -or music Dean deemed 'good'- and he tells Castiel he will have to let him borrow a few tapes and dvds.

Before long they are coming close to the end of the path and they both seem to slow their stride as they near it. 

"So where do you work," Dean asks for what feels like his final question of the night. 

"Oh I work in the government, just the lower levels for city matters, you know…" Dean nods, giving another half glance at the man next to him.

"And what about you, what do you do?" Castiel gives him a curious look and a small smile that sends a chill down Dean's back, that had nothing to do with he cold weather.

"Oh I have a couple jobs, to pay the bill you know… I work at Bobby's Mechanic's and The Roadhouse downtown," Dean feels slightly embarrassed telling him he has more than one job but he waits for Castiel's reaction.

"Oh I know that place my brother always talks about it, that's really great!"

Dean tries to contain his grin by coughing into his arm and turning away slightly.

Castiel stops as they get to a cross in the path.

"My house is down that way, it was really nice meeting you Dean, and I hope we can talk again," He sticks his hand out for a shake and when Dean takes it and shakes, Castiel continues. "I take a walk here every Monday and Wednesday, if you wanted to meet again?" 

Despite the fact there are no street lights here, Dean can tell Castiel is blushing and that makes him blush too. It also might have something to do with the fact they have gone past the time length of a normal handshake, and into something closer to holding hands. Dean lets it go on for a couple seconds longer, before reluctantly letting go.

"I'll be here," Dean beams, "See you later Cas."

Castiel beams back and nodds before turning and walking away down the path towards the housing areas beside the park.

-_-_-_-_-

As soon as the door is shut and locked to the apartment and Dean has disposed of the 'doggy bags' he goes to his room and scribbles down onto a sheet of paper.

"Meet Cas on Mon & Wed."

Then he turns back to the door and yells into the other room; to his brother.

"Hey Sammy? I think I'm gonna take Rory out for a couple more walks… They're actually kinda fun!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic… Comments/Kudos are super appreciated!!!


End file.
